


Keep Calm

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha!McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cum-soaked thighs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fainting in pleasure, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Panty Gag, Poly McHanzo - Freeform, Poly triad, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Public Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, alpha!hanzo, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Irregular heats are always troublesome, especially when you thought you had been taking the proper suppressants. But when your heat starts in the middle Hanamura, how will your Alpha boyfriends Hanzo and McCree take care of you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty little drabble was created from a anon request!  
> Could I request #21 for the A/B/O starters? Perhaps with Poly Mchanzo, Alpha!Hanzo and Mccree with their Omega!S/O please? I love your writing <3
> 
> If you'd like to look at my other non-posted requests or just my Overwatch love in general, visit my tumblr page https://reapers-carino.tumblr.com/

“Uh oh…”

 

You felt a sudden gush of slick fill your panties, gasping softly as warmth poured through your body and into your core. You stopped, biting down hard on your lips as you tried to maintain your composure. Hanzo bumped into your back, McCree stopping a half step in front of you when he realized that you had completely stopped moving. You gulped hard. Your suppressants obviously had not taken this month, something that was always a chance when taking the lower dosage hormonal suppressants. Plus you were so horrible at taking them on time, something that impacted their effectivity. Still, it seemed that you were fortunate, the scenting signal of your heat dramatically dulled from its normal intensity. Your hand shakily smoothed down the short pink a-line dress you wore, acutely aware of how much leg was exposed, suddenly worried that your slick might slip down your exposed legs 

 

“Sweetpea?”

“Y/N?”

 

“Stay calm”, you said, your voice quivering as both of them worriedly moved closer. Hanzo’s hand lightly touched the small of your back, Jesse’s brow furrowing as he lightly stroked your cheek. Licking your lips, you tried to push down the sigh of contentment that threatened to rise up at their touch. “I might have just started my heat...like right now.”

 

Both of them went stiff before as casually as they could, they dropped their faces to either side of your neck. You moaned quietly, shivering as their breaths caressed the sensitive skin of your mark and your scent glands, both of them pulling back slowly. People glanced at you sideways at you, feeling suddenly exposed as the foot traffic parted to walk around the three of you. Your eyes darted up and looked between both of your Alphas, mouth opening and closing as you tried to explain what was happening without revealing your condition to the crowd. 

 

“I don’t know what happened”, you started murmuring, rolling your hands slightly as you began to speak. “I took my suppressants because I knew that we had this big date weekend planned out but I think I may have missed a day or two but I thought it would be fine anyway but...I guess it only mellowed it out...cuz I...I am ….Um...covered in slick...and...my head is a little fuzzy...and um...guys?”

 

Your voice got quieter and quieter as your rambled, swallowing hard as you realized Hanzo and McCree had gone silent. You looked between both of your Alphas, biting down hard on your bottom lip at the look they were exchanging. Need. Need and lust hung heavy and dark in their gaze as the two of them silently communicated, formulating a plan wordlessly. This was nothing new for them, Hanzo and Jesse were an established pair before you had been joined to them. The archer and the cowboy, while they could butt heads, had a deep respect and love for one another and it showed in their mutual loving veneration. Working with them and becoming their omega had been a whirlwind of emotions and feelings that often left your heart soaring and knees weak. 

 

A sudden roll of desire spiraled down your spine, yanking you from your thoughts and forcing your gaze to the ground. It took all your focus to keep your knees from buckling, your toes wiggling as you tried to calm yourself down. 

 

‘Oh god…’

 

Your hands curled into loose fists at your side, squeezing and relaxing as you tried to discretely roll your hips and press your thighs together to calm the throbbing in your clit. Jesse cleared his throat, a quiet, commanding action that pulled your eyes back to up to his. His chocolate brown eyes were tinged umber, a small, lusty smirk playing on his bearded face. He reached for your hand again, drawing a soft gasp from you as he laced his fingers with yours. You were fixated on him as he brought your hand up to his lips, the conflicting textures of his soft lips and scratchy beard making you shudder. You quietly cursed how sensitive your skin got when your heat descended upon you; you did not need to be hypersensitive in the middle of a Hanamura side street. You gave a low whine of desire when Jesse nipped at your fingers, eyes going round in a silent question of ‘why’. You jumped as Hanzo’s hand slowly slid over your waist to the small of your back,  squeezing lightly at your opposite hip. You turned to look at him and could see a sly smirk on his lips, Hanzo giving a half nod of his head as they both began to lead you away. 

 

“Han”, you questioned breathlessly, as the two of them led you towards some unknown location. Their touch kept your steps straight, Hanzo’s hand wrapping tighter around your hip when your knees trembled. Jesse slowed his steps to help hold you up, slipping his arm above Hanzo’s, hand resting right under the swell of your breast on the opposite side. Your head tilted onto his shoulder, moaning softly and catching a glance from a passing group of people. You blushed but became too enraptured in the feather light strokes to care. “J-Jess…”

 

“Shh shh”, McCree hushed softly, the two of them more or less carrying you, your legs doing the bare minimum to keep you up as they took a turn down an alleyway and away from the congested roads. Their scent was intoxicating, the growing need to submit to your two alphas messing with your body. Several more turns and you begged for them to stop, saying your legs would completely give out soon. Your eyes scanned the area; it seemed like these were much older, unoccupied houses in the area, signs stating homes were for sale or demolition dates posted on signs throughout the alley. It wasn’t dirty by any means, it seemed that trash was still collected from the area. Still, you couldn’t understand what in the world you were doing here. “Just relax darlin, let Hanners and me take care of ya.”

 

Before you could ask what that meant, Hanzo pulled your back to his chest, taking a step back and leaning back against the fence, if the crinkling of chainlink was any indication. McCree took half a step back, pulling his arms from you and giving you that wolfish grin of his. You jumped, moaning low as Hanzo’s arms moved up from your waist and to your chest, groping your breasts firmly. He grunted, unsatisfied with the lack of skin contact, yanking the top of your strapless dress down. He chuckled, a low and throaty sound, as his hands began to grope at your bare breasts, calloused fingers circling your hardened nipples. 

 

“Beloved”, he growled, nipping at the shell of your ear, chuckling again at the cry you made.  His touch got a little rougher, pinching the sensitive buds and twisting, your body falling back onto his as pleasure and pain coursed through your system. “You tempt me with your scent and now I see you are not wearing the proper undergarments. Are you sure you did not plan this, dearest? To tempt me and Jesse while we were out? Answer me.”

 

“N-n-no”, you whimpered, your body on fire as he twisted your nipples with each of his statements. Your legs quivered threatening to give out when he gave a harsh bite on the side of your neck, buckling as he pulled back, his bearded chin settling on your shoulder as he released your nipples and massaged your chest tenderly. 

 

“I dunno darlin”, McCree said, stepping forward and placing his hands on your waist. You arched into Hanzo before Jesse took another step forward, crushing you between both of the alphas. A soft whine left your lips as you left both of their hardness press into you, Hanzo grinding against your ass while McCree grinned deviously at you. “Mighty convenient don’t ya think, love? You drippin’ with slick, beggin’ us with them pretty doe eyes. You ain’t gotta say it beautiful, we know. But we’ll take real good care of you. Now try’n keep your voice down.”

 

Hanzo’s quiet chuckle was hot against your skin, holding you in place by your chest as Jesse’s hand dragged down your hips and under your dress. His prosthetic hand made you jump, the cool of the metal running in small circles on your outer thigh. You whimpered as you watched the cowboy drop to one knee, Hanzo hands moving down to hold up the dress as Jesse pulled it up. His gazed locked with yours as he gave that relaxed smile of his his, his thumbs hooking in the waistband of your panties and slowly pulling them down. He whistled softly as he pulled them away, the slick saturated fabric trailing a sticky string of your fluids as they were lowered. Hanzo began to growl hungrily as your scent hit the air, Jesse’s own eyes flickering with animalistic desire as he pulled your underwear away from you. Hanzo nibbled on your neck again, his wide tongue licking at your mark before biting back up to your ear and massaging at your breasts again. Jesse rolled his thumb over your pleasure swollen clitoris, a scream of desire echoing through the alley, earning you an admonishing glare from Jess and nip from Hanzo.

 

“Wh-wha-what”, you stuttered as Jesse carefully lifted one foot, then the next to get your panties off, passing them up to Hanzo. The archer pulled the soaked red lace and cotton undergarment to his nose and inhaled deeply, a rough moan leaving his lips. An embarrassed blush seared briefly in your cheeks before Hanzo stuffed your underwear into your mouth. 

 

“To help you be quiet”, he answered simply, his thumb roughly massaging you bottom lip before wrapping one of his arms tight around your waist. 

 

You gasped around you underwear as Hanzo lifted you half an inch off of the road, McCree moving between your legs and placing your thighs on his shoulder. Both of his hands grabbed your ass, pushing your dripping cunt onto his face and leaning forward as he began to devour you. He slurped and lapped at your juices like they were ambrosia, his nose bumping against your clit as his tongue slid over your dripping nethers. You whined and moaned around your panties, panting and wiggling your hips to no avail. Hanzo’s hand burned over your skin as he pulled your dress a little lower, your head falling back against his shoulder as you became overwhelmed as he began to roughly massage again. They moved in tandem; McCree licking as Hanzo tweaked, both of them basking in the sounds of your muffled moans and cries. You screamed around your makeshift gag as you came, slick squirting from you, McCree drinking from you hungrily with loud, exaggerated slurps and gulps. Their actions didn’t slow as you came, only picking up in intensity, your body jerking and struggling against their holds as they pushed you over the edge again and then once more. 

 

“I think we may need to move on”, Hanzo hummed, pulling away from your bite covered neck and shoulder, your chin pressed against your chest. He chuckled quietly as he covered the back of your neck in licks and kisses and nip, knowing that they had pushed you both into a semi-conscious state. “It is your turn to go first, is it not?”

 

“I reckon it is”, Jesse said as he pulled away from your mound, his chin, beard and lips absolutely coated in your juices. Licking his lips playfully, he shot you a naughty look before locking eyes with Hanzo. “Want a taste Hanners?”

 

Hanzo didn’t give him a verbal answer, lifting the hand not around your waist and grabbing Jesse’s neck to pull him close. Jesse lips crushed into Hanzo’s, the two men growling as they shared your juices, Jesse’s tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth. Hanzo hummed low and hungrily in his throat, your light sweet taste combining with the heartier, spiced taste of Jesse’s tongue. Jesse groaned as Hanzo’s hands twisted tight into his hair, your body again crushed between the both of them. Both of them grinded hard into you, your pleasure addled mind focusing completely on the feel of their hard cocks pressing into your ass and mound. 

 

“Please...Jess please?”

 

Both of the men broke apart, panting softly as they exchanged a look before glancing down at you. Your hands had balled into the front of McCree’s shirt, your eyes wet with tears as you stared up at him, begging for him to take you. You had weakly pulled the pantie gag from your mouth, the red fabric balled tightly into your fist. Jesse didn’t need any further convincing, making quick work of his belt and pants. You didn’t (couldn’t rather) struggle as Hanzo hand dragged to your thighs, hoisting you up quickly before you crumpled to the ground. Vaguely, somewhere in your mind, you realized that you completely exposed. Your dress was still pushed up, Hanzo holding it in a way that left your dripping cunt completely exposed to the air and McCree. You mewled softly, a quiet thanks to the both of them as your head fell back against Hanzo’s shoulder, your lips grazing his neck. 

 

“Hanny”, you whimpered softly against his skin, eyes slipping closed as you breathed heavily, needily. “You too? Please?”

 

Hanzo gave a sharp intake of air, glancing up at Jesse, earning a small shrug of the shoulder from the cowboy followed by a smirk. Hanzo returned the look before giving a slight nod of his head to indicate that he would like help undoing his pants, Jesse more than happy to help. You gasped as Hanzo’s hands tightened around your thighs as Jesse firmly palmed him through his pants before unbuttoning them and pushing his hand into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. You could feel Jesse pump Hanzo, his wrist bouncing up against your skin before he pulled his hand back and ran it over your cunt. You whined at the lack of pressure he gave you as he gathered your juices. His hand traveled down and worked one finger into your ass then two, Hanzo softly kissing and nipping at your jaw as McCree prepared you for the archer. A few pregnant moment later, Jesse grunted at Hanzo, alerting him to the fact that you were ready, pulling his fingers from you carefully. 

 

“Now relax sweetpea”, Jesse hummed, his hand moving back to his cock, rubbing the head of his shaft at your entrance. “We ain’t gonna knot in ya, but we’re gonna make you feel real good, alright?”

 

You couldn’t respond, barely nodding, feeling Hanzo line himself up at your ass, both of the girthy men slowly beginning to push into you. You suddenly felt like you couldn’t breath as they filled you up, your walls clamping down hard on the both of them. They pushed themselves bit by bit into you, Jesse cursing gruffly in English and Spanish, Hanzo hissing softly until the both of them bottomed out within you. You came as soon as they began to move, your voice loudly echoing off of the alleyway walls, all of you too wrapped in each other’s bodies to care. Vaguely, you felt Hanzo’s lips against his mark on your neck, Jesse’s hands stroking your cheek and then Hanzo’s as they bounced you up and down on their cocks. 

 

The world melted away from the three of you, the only thing that mattered were each other and the pleasure your were feeling. You would blank out before being pulled back into consciousness by an orgasm, the cycle never ending as they began to set a brutal pace. Jesse caught you with a grunted chuckle as you finally passed out for good, both men locking eyes as they realized they were close themselves. Their thrusts became shallow; growled, husky breathing and strained moans intermingling in the air. Hanzo came first, his hold shaking as pulled his hips back, his cock jerking and spilling onto the underside of your dress’ petticoat, ass and the back of your thighs. Jesse followed soon after, coating your thighs, mound and underskirt with his thick seed. Both of the men shook, panting heavily as they pushed themselves back into their pants, Jesse taking over holding duty to give Hanzo’s aching arms a rest. 

 

“We close to that safehouse of yers ain’t we”, Jesse asked, out of breath as he checked your sleeping face, pressing a hard kiss to the top of your head.  “Be best if we can get her inside before we start drawin strangers to us.”

 

“Yes”, Hanzo answered, pushing his hands through his hair and lightly running over his sidecut. He was wiped but satisfied, only ready to take more of what was theirs. “Let us move quickly.”

 


End file.
